Runners
by IndyStarkDeanJr
Summary: [Post No Reason 2*24] House revient à l'hôpital, et propose à Cuddy de courir avec lui.


_**Runners**_

* * *

 _Hi,_

 _Autant le dire tout de suite, l'idée originale n'est pas de moi. Je remercie l'auteur américaine_ Allthingdecents _de m'avoir autorisée - et encouragée - à reprendre une de ses idées._

« _As long as you mention my fic and make it clear that you are copying some passages directly, go ahead ! Bon chance ! » m'a-t-elle écrit. Vous voilà donc prévenus._

 _Son écrit est très différent, beaucoup moins long, beaucoup moins détaillé._

 _L'OS se situe au début de la saison 3 lorsque House, sous kétamine, arrive à l'hôpital en courant. La série tout comme ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Runners**

Ses baskets crissèrent contre le gravier et firent s'envoler une poignée de petits cailloux gris. Le parc baignait sous un soleil de plomb et quelques promeneurs croisaient parfois sa route. Il se trouvait en plein centre de Princeton mais l'immensité du parc ainsi que les arbres qui le bordaient jouaient le rôle de frontière, comme s'il était coupé du reste du monde. Il bifurqua à droite au pas de course et grimpa sur le talus qui menait à la route. Une fine rosée jonchait l'herbe verte et éclaboussait ses chaussures. Il sentait son souffle rauque franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il courait, dos au soleil et son ombre devant lui. Il ne pensait à rien si ce n'était à ses foulées régulières et puissantes. Depuis une trentaine de minutes, il avalait les kilomètres avec une énergie dévorante comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois ce que c'était de courir, comme s'il avait oublié la sensation de liberté que pouvait offrir le sport. Deux mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis que Moriarty lui avait tiré dessus. Chaque matin, son regard tombait sur les deux cicatrices laissées par les balles. Au cou, elle disparaissait déjà car le projectile n'avait heureusement qu'effleuré son épiderme. Sur son flanc droit, il ressentait encore une certaine gêne. Face au miroir, House promenait ses doigts sur la fine balafre sans lâcher des yeux son propre reflet. Les premières semaines, la peau était rugueuse et encore sensible sous son toucher, et le moindre geste brusque lui soutirait une grimace.

Mais ces picotements n'étaient rien en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait le reste du temps – ou plutôt de ce qu'il ne ressentait plus. Pour la première fois depuis quatre longues années, House avait remisé sa canne au fond d'un placard. Il marchait sans boiter, la douleur avait totalement disparu. La kétamine qu'il avait demandée à Cuddy n'était encore qu'un traitement expérimental. Le produit avait une chance de venir à bout des douleurs chroniques dans sa jambe en _réinitialisant_ le cerveau. C'étaient les mots de Cuddy et elle n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'il lui avait demandé.

Son tee-shirt noir imprimé à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock au nom délavé était trempé de sueur lorsqu'il sortit du parc et emprunta le trottoir opposé. House souriait sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« J'ai besoin que vous me trouviez ces dossiers rapidement, s'il vous plaît » demanda Cuddy en tendant une feuille à Brenda, installée de l'autre côté du comptoir dans le hall de l'hôpital.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous les amène le plus vite possible » acquiesça-t-elle en consultant des yeux les six noms inscrits à l'encre noire « Attendez, il faut que vous signiez cela aussi. »

Cuddy attrapa le dossier, souleva les feuilles en lisant rapidement ce qui était écrit avant d'apposer sa signature sur les trois dernières pages. Elle allait le rendre lorsqu'elle vit Brenda regarder derrière elle, le regard empli d'un étonnamment incrédule. Cuddy se retourna et découvrit stupéfaite l'homme qui venait de se présenter.

« 10H08, veuillez noter l'arrivée du talentueux et terriblement sexy docteur House » s'exclama-t-il d'un air jovial en attrapant un stylo sur le comptoir « Sur ses deux jambes »

« Vous avez oublié de préciser : imbu de sa personne et narcissique » fit-elle en s'approchant.

« La liste de mes qualités est _incroyablement_ longue » rétorqua House avec un sourire en coin.

« Il vous reste trois semaines de vacances, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je m'ennuyais de vous » répondit-il calmement en rendant le stylo et le registre d'arrivée « Et quand je dis _vous_ , je parle de Patty et Selma. »

« Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici en courant ? »

Il hocha la tête et fila vers l'ascenseur. Elle sourit avec étonnement et le suivit, peinant presque à le rattraper.

« Il y a huit kilomètres entre votre appartement et l'hôpital. »

« Heureusement pour vous, la semaine dernière je ne faisais que cinq kilomètres »

« Rentrez chez vous, profitez de vos vacances House. »

« Je rêve ou vous essayiez de m'empêcher de travailler ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur « Si ça devait être une hallucination, vous ne seriez certainement pas habillée de cette façon et nous ne serions pas non plus en train de discuter _ici_. »

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour » ironisa-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire indulgent « Comment va votre jambe ? » continua-t-elle en retenant la porte de l'ascenseur.

« Je galope comme un lapin » répondit House en secouant les épaules comme s'il s'ébrouait de plaisir « Maintenant, je vais prendre une douche. Vous pourriez dénicher un patient aux urgences en attendant. »

Elle le regarda, poing sur la hanche.

« À moins qu'une douche ne vous tente ? »

Cuddy secoua la tête en dissimulant un sourire et lâcha la porte qui coulissa doucement. Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, le regard perdu sur la surface métallique devant elle. Cuddy devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait manqué. Pendant près de deux mois, les seules nouvelles qu'elle avait eues de lui étaient celles que lui apportait Wilson. Comme ils l'espéraient, la kétamine avait fonctionné et continuait pour l'instant de rendre la vie plus facile au Diagnosticien. Cuddy l'avait trouvé changé, peut-être pas plus heureux mais la douleur et la crispation ne se lisaient plus sur son visage. Il semblait reposé et avoir retrouvé la forme athlétique qu'elle lui connaissait à la fac. Les mains jointes sur le bois sombre de son bureau, Cuddy se souriait à elle-même heureuse pour lui. En tant que médecin, elle savait aussi que les effets de la kétamine pouvaient être aussi instables que fulgurants. Préférant se focaliser sur le présent, Cuddy s'obligea à ne plus penser au moment où le traitement pourrait cesser brutalement d'agir.

 **Pendant cinq jours** , House et son équipe s'occupèrent d'un patient sans que Cuddy n'en entende vraiment parler. Deux ou trois fois, House vint lui demander une autorisation pour pratiquer une opération dont une éternelle biopsie qu'elle n'accepta qu'après un diagnostic plus convaincant. Il vint deux fois en courant, dormit la nuit suivante dans son bureau et Cuddy le vit débarquer le cinquième jour flanqué d'un casque de moto et de sa veste en cuir noir customisée. Bien entendu, il ne se contentait pas d'aller prendre une douche, il paradait carrément dans ses vêtements de sport en passant devant le bureau des infirmières, la clinique et le bureau de Cuddy. Il faisait en sorte que chaque personne le remarque – même celles qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui il était et ce qu'il avait été avant. Le voir agir de la sorte amusait et faisait plaisir à Cuddy, et il ne manquait pas de lui jeter un coup d'œil lorsqu'il la savait dans les parages.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes demain matin ? »

Décontenancée par sa question, Cuddy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle referma le tiroir et, les lèvres pincées, retourna s'asseoir à son bureau en se demandant ce qu'il avait une fois de plus en tête.

« J'ai entendu que vous aviez résolu un nouveau puzzle » répondit-elle plutôt en posant les coudes sur le bureau « Félicitations »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question »

« En quoi cela peut-il bien vous intéresser ? C'est encore un de vos plans tordus ? » demanda-t-elle en le fixant de son regard clair.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant hésiter. Alors qu'il restait silencieux et que sa tête dodelinait d'hésitation, Cuddy aperçut la cicatrice à son cou. C'était une petite tache brunâtre sur la peau bronzée, presque invisible.

« Supposons – et je dis bien supposez – que l'on vous ... »

« Allez droit au but pour une fois » l'encouragea-t-elle avec un soupir.

« Courrez avec moi. »

« Je cours déjà après vous pour que vous fassiez vos heures de consultations. » répliqua-t-elle, intriguée.

« Ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux parler » lui reprocha House en levant les yeux au ciel. Il posa les mains sur le dossier des fauteuils et gonfla les joues avant d'en expulser l'air « Vous courrez et il se trouve qu'on vient de me faire cadeau d'une toute nouvelle jambe. Ce qui nous fait deux bonnes raisons de courir ensemble. »

« C'est une idée de Wilson ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Wilson n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, semblant étrangement peu convaincue. Se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, Cuddy offrit un sourire amusé au Diagnosticien qui sembla se renfrogner. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'il semblait presque gêné par une conversation qu'il avait lui-même engagée. Courir avec lui, elle ne l'avait même pas une seule fois envisagé. L'idée lui plaisait, l'intriguait aussi.

« Je vous laisserais courir derrière si _vraiment_ vous insistez _._ Sorte de remerciement pour ma jambe » ajouta-t-il d'une voix tranquille.

« Comment va votre jambe ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous échappe dans le fait que j'arrive dans des vêtements de sport trempés et en sueur tous les jours ? »

« C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète. Vous devriez faire attention, House. »

« Si vous vous sentez autant concernée, pourquoi vous ne venez pas … vérifier vous-même ? »

« Vous oubliez que je commence à sept heures et que vous êtes rarement réveillé avant dix heures. »

« Très bien, alors neuf heures et demie »

« Sept heures »

« Neuf heures »

« Sept heures »

« Vous n'avez rien compris au principe du marchandage » grogna-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération.

« Vous croyiez que vous conservez votre place uniquement parce que vous vous vantez à longueur de journée d'être plus brillant que les autres ? » rétorqua Cuddy avec sarcasme, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous savez que c'est le cas » répliqua House, les yeux plissés par l'amusement.

« Huit heures demain matin, vous passez. »

Le Diagnosticien se redressa et afficha un sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy. Il s'en débarrassa aussitôt et s'empressa de sortir du bureau sans un regard en arrière, comme s'il craignait que tout ne fût qu'une absurde plaisanterie.

Lorsque l'heure de rentrer chez elle arriva, Cuddy ramassa tranquillement ses affaires, salua le personnel de garde aux urgences avant de passer dans le hall. Alors qu'elle échangeait quelques paroles avec Brenda au sujet d'une réunion devant avoir lieu le lendemain après-midi, son téléphone sonna. Avec un sourire, elle leur souhaita une bonne soirée et sortit de l'hôpital. En marchant vers sa voiture, Cuddy afficha le SMS et étouffa un rire. « _N'oubliez pas de porter la tenue la plus sexy que vous avez_ » écrivait House. C'était tout lui. Elle relut son message en souriant avant de répondre. « _Je croyais que vous deviez courir devant de toute manière_ ». Il ne répondit pas. Échanger ce genre de messages avec le Diagnosticien étonnait Cuddy car ils n'avaient jamais vraiment utilisé leur téléphone pour des raisons autres que professionnelles.

En arrivant chez elle, elle pensait déjà au lendemain en se disant que House ne serait probablement pas là à huit heures. Les seules fois où il se levait tôt étaient lorsque son équipe l'appelait et qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de se rendre à l'hôpital.

 **Le lendemain matin 8H**

« Je sais être à l'heure aussi » ricana le Diagnosticien lorsqu'à l'heure prévue il vint frapper chez elle.

« C'est bien la dernière chose dont je vous croyais capable » répliqua-t-elle en faisant tourner les clefs dans la serrure « Satisfait ? » demanda Cuddy lorsqu'elle le vit la regarder avec attention.

Il eut un sourire amusé et appréciateur qui releva le coin de ses lèvres. Elle portait un débardeur blanc et un pantacourt noir qui épousaient les courbes de son corps et accentuaient davantage encore sa taille de guêpe. Ses cheveux étaient attachés et quelques mèches brunes encadraient son front et sa nuque hâlés par le soleil. Cuddy secoua la tête et, passant devant lui, partit en courant sans l'attendre. House la rattrapa rapidement et cala ses foulées sur les siennes.

« Je croyais que vous étiez censé courir devant pour que je puisse profiter de la vue ? » le nargua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui alors qu'ils couraient le long de la route.

« Et vous avez été assez naïve pour croire que j'allais vous faire ce plaisir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et accéléra légèrement, le voyant aussitôt revenir à sa hauteur. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils coururent l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger une seule parole. Cuddy regardait devant elle, concentrée et ne semblait pas remarquer les regards que lui lançait parfois le Diagnosticien. Elle avait oublié l'athlète qu'il avait pu être et il lui apparut que, dans quelques mois, elle serait celle qui aurait du mal à le suivre. Finalement, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un carrefour, elle ralentit et, le regardant dans les yeux, indiqua la route qui repartait à gauche.

« C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, si on prend ici, on est à une quinzaine de minutes de chez moi. »

House hocha la tête et n'essaya pas même de plaisanter. Ils mirent treize minutes pour revenir à la villa. Cuddy sortit les clefs et ouvrit la porte. Se retournant sur le seuil de la maison, elle regarda House et se passa machinalement la main sur le visage, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

« C'était fun » admit le Diagnosticien avec un sourire « Demain ... »

« Je ne peux pas demain » dit-elle en regrettant presque aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit House se renfrogner.

 _C'était fun_ répéta-t-elle intérieurement. C'était aussi totalement différent de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, c'est-à-dire un House exactement pareil que celui qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours à l'hôpital. Pourtant, il n'avait fait aucune remarque sur son physique si ce n'est un regard – à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche.

« Après-demain ? À la même heure, on partira de chez vous » proposa Cuddy « Tâchez d'être prêt »

« Ok ! » s'exclama-t-il en hochant la tête.

Arquant un sourcil face à son énergie et au plaisir manifeste qu'il semblait prendre à courir avec elle, Cuddy le regarda repartir en courant avant de le perdre de vue. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et, apercevant l'heure à l'horloge de la salle à manger, se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche.

 **Deux semaines plus tard,** alors qu'ils couraient dans l'immense parc, ils durent s'arrêter lorsque le téléphone du Diagnosticien sonna. Cuddy continua jusqu'à un banc où elle s'étira les jambes tandis qu'il décrochait. À son ton sarcastique et avec la blague raciste plus que douteuse qu'il prononça, elle en déduisit qu'il s'adressait à Foreman. Elle prit une gorgée d'eau de sa bouteille et observa le Diagnosticien qui, le visage tourné vers l'étang ne faisait pas attention à elle. Il leur ordonna de faire un scanner de la cage thoracique, posa quelques questions puis raccrocha.

« Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas faire ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me priver de quelque chose que vous faites à longueur de journée » rétorqua Cuddy en promenant son regard sur sa silhouette « Comment va votre patient ? »

« Oh, la routine » s'exclama ironiquement le Diagnosticien « Cameron qui refuse de mentir au patient, un patient qui ment comme un arracheur de dents et un mensonge qui est probablement en train de le tuer. »

« Rien d'affolant » acquiesça-t-elle en peinant à dissimuler un sourire amusé « On devrait se dépêcher de rentrer »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous devez trouver le mensonge qui est _probablement en train de tuer_ votre patient ? »

« Il n'y a rien qui prouve que je serai plus inspiré là-bas qu'ici à regarder vos ... »

« Taisez-vous et courrez » le coupa Cuddy en secouant la tête et en lui faisant signe de passer devant.

 **Quatre jours plus tard**

« House, par là » l'arrêta Cuddy lorsqu'il voulut courir jusqu'à l'entrée principale de l'hôpital.

« Si vous voulez m'attirer dans les profondeurs de l'hôpital, vous manquez clairement de subtilité » se moqua-t-il gentiment en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Vous avez l'intention de me faire cette remarque à chaque fois ? »

« À moins que vous n'ayez honte de courir avec moi ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et traversa tranquillement le parking souterrain jusqu'à l'ascenseur, House quelques mètres derrière elle.

« J'ai simplement une image à respecter » dit-elle en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

« Mon patient est en train de mourir et vous faites des détours pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de vos employés ? » continua House

« Quelques soient mes intentions, vous m'avez suivie » lui fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est parce que je ne voudrais pas rater le jour où on se retrouva coincé ici tous les deux » précisa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Ça n'arriva pas » fit Cuddy en jetant involontairement un regard autour d'elle « Bonne journée House »

Elle sortit de l'ascenseur à reculons, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'effort et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il lui rendit son sourire et appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

 **Pendant** **deux** **mois,** ils coururent ensemble deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ils ne parlaient que très peu et cela leur convenait parfaitement. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'apporter une tenue de rechange au travail, leur permettant ainsi de courir jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Le parc était vallonné par endroits et l'herbe rase était brûlée par le soleil. Ailleurs, protégée par les branches des hauts sapins et par les bosquets, elle était verdoyante. Des bancs de pierres taillées dans des blocs grisâtres trônaient un peu partout. L'un comme l'autre semblait vouloir repousser le plus longtemps possible le moment où ils arriveraient finalement à l'hôpital.

Alors quand une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la haute façade du PPTH se dressa devant eux, House effleura le bras de Cuddy. Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je suis sûr que je cours plus vite que vous » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire condescendant.

Il s'élança sans l'attendre. Ravalant un sourire, Cuddy sprinta derrière lui. Sa queue-de-cheval fouettait l'air derrière elle tandis qu'elle ajustait ses foulées et gagnait en vitesse. Elle oublia tout pour se concentrer sur le dos du Diagnosticien, elle savait qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. À une trentaine de mètres de l'entrée, elle le dépassa. Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Cuddy sentit qu'on la bousculait légèrement. Sans ménagement, House la frôla et plaqua la main contre la porte vitrée quelques secondes avant que la Doyenne ne l'atteigne. Elle lui frappa violemment le torse, puis ils échangèrent un regard et, essoufflés éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous êtes un tricheur » fit Cuddy avec un sourire furibond tandis qu'elle signait le registre d'arrivée.

« La vie est un sport de contact » s'excusa-t-il avec une moue désinvolte tout en lui prenant le crayon des mains.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils virent Wilson, debout dans le hall et un large sourire satisfait étira doucement ses lèvres.

« Salut Wilson » dit House « Au revoir Wilson » ajouta-t-il aussitôt en filant vers l'ascenseur.

L'oncologue se tourna vers Cuddy après avoir suivi des yeux le Diagnosticien. Elle poussait la porte de la clinique. Il souriait toujours.

« Fermez-là Wilson »

Elle disparut dans son bureau et il s'empressa de monter au quatrième étage.

House se figea une seconde devant la porte de son bureau en apercevant Wilson installé dans _son_ fauteuil. Il poussa la porte et entreprit d'aller s'installer sans faire attention à lui. Il ramassa son sac à dos, en sortit un tas d'affaires qu'il laissa tomber plus loin.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant vivement, levant les mains pour se défendre alors que Wilson levait vers lui un regard consterné « Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer » ironisa le Diagnosticien en l'obligeant à se lever.

« C'était quoi ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? Avec Cuddy ? »

« Deux adultes _consentants_ et en pleine forme qui passent du temps ensemble »

« À courir ? »

« On auditionne pour The Amazing Race la semaine prochaine, on tient un truc, sûr ! »

« Ce n'était pas que cela, il y avait autre chose. Vous flirtiez … ouvertement ! » fit Wilson en souriant largement.

« C'est pas illégal non ? »

« Et tu ne nies pas » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme surpris que la conversation ressemble à une _véritable_ discussion « Depuis combien de temps vous courrez ensemble ? »

« Plusieurs semaines »

« Plusieurs semaines ? … Et quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention » répondit le Diagnosticien en jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle adjacente « Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que courir avec une femme est une façon de lui faire la cour dans une de tes tribus imaginaires amazoniennes ou je ne sais pas de quel coin perdu »

« J'en doute » fit son ami en lui lançant un regard empli d'incompréhension amusée « Seulement, dans le monde de House, ça ressemblerait bien à une des méthodes que tu pourrais employer pour te rapprocher de Cuddy »

« Ce que tu peux être pénible »

« Continue d'éviter les questions, ça rend tes réponses d'autant plus crédibles »

 **Trois jours plus tard.**

Le ciel était gris et nuageux lorsqu'ils abordèrent le dernier kilomètre jusqu'à la villa. C'était un mois de juin timide et frais, l'atmosphère était chargée de pluie. C'était le temps que préférait Cuddy lorsqu'elle voulait courir, car bien souvent le ciel reflétait les préoccupations de son esprit. Aujourd'hui pourtant elle se sentait libérée et alors qu'elle courait au côté de House, ses pensées étaient légères.

Ils sentirent les premières gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur leur peau et se regardèrent quelques secondes. House leva les yeux vers le ciel, elle fit de même puis sourit. Aucun d'eux n'allongea sa foulée pour arriver plus vite avant l'averse. Le tee-shirt gris de House était tacheté de minuscules points noirs humides aux formes différentes. C'était comme s'ils refusaient de reprendre les rôles qu'ils jouaient à l'hôpital. En courant avec lui, Cuddy oubliait l'espace d'une heure qu'elle était doyenne d'un hôpital et qu'une montagne de dossiers l'attendait à son retour.

Cuddy le devança lorsqu'elle aperçut la villa. Elle gravit rapidement le perron avant de se retourner. Elle tendit la main et il lui rendit les clefs qu'il gardait avec lui _puisqu'_ elle _n'avait pas de poche._ Soufflant un _merci_ essoufflé, Cuddy ouvrit la porte et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. House regardait le ciel ombrageux. Ses cheveux courts collaient à son crâne et elle pouvait voir la sueur sur son cou. Sa cicatrice était toujours visible et elle la regarda quelques secondes. Cuddy fronça les sourcils et se reprit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait de l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Il sortit de sa rêverie à son tour et se tourna vers elle. Il eut alors un de ses sourires provocants – les mêmes que ceux qu'il a lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle le regarde.

Ils étaient tous deux hésitants, perdus dans des conjectures intérieures où ils semblaient se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire. Cuddy entrouvrit les lèvres, planta une canine dans sa chair et fit involontairement un pas en arrière. House fit un pas en avant, leurs regards accrochés aux lèvres de l'autre.

« Je pense que vous êtes supposé m'embrasser maintenant » articula-t-elle faiblement, cambrant légèrement le dos alors qu'il était plus proche.

Cuddy ne sut pas pourquoi elle prononça ses paroles, mais la réaction hasardeuse du Diagnosticien lui serra le ventre. Elle devait contrôler sa main droite qui voulait rejoindre son cou et l'attirer contre elle. House fit un second pas en avant, approchant son visage du sien. C'était ce qu'il voulait mais là, face à elle, il n'en était plus très sûr. Il se traita mentalement de lâche et de crétin. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, House sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand Cuddy ferma les yeux. L'instant sembla durer des heures.

« Je suppose oui » murmura-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle le sentit s'écarter. Interdite, Cuddy le regarda s'éloigner. Un sourire embarrassé et confus sur les lèvres, House se remit à courir.

 **Trois jours plus tard, jeudi**

House claqua la porte de l'immeuble. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et partit sans attendre. Il mit quinze minutes pour arriver à la villa et frappa sans attendre, sans réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Cuddy leva vers lui des yeux étonnés. Il crut même la voir rougir et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit sa tenue.

« Vous n'êtes pas prête ? »

« Je … Euh … Je ne pensais pas que …. »

« C'est pas grave » l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête.

Comme la dernière fois, Cuddy le regarda s'éloigner totalement interdite. Ils s'étaient ignorés depuis le jour où ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser. Comme House n'avait pas de cas, il lui avait été d'autant plus facile de ne pas la croiser. Surprise elle l'était encore lorsqu'elle referma la porte. Pourquoi diable était-il venu aujourd'hui … Elle ne comprendrait jamais la logique qui l'animait. Cuddy hésita quelques minutes à enfiler une tenue de sport pour le rejoindre. Elle pesa le pour et le contre pendant un moment puis retourna à la cuisine où une tasse de thé brûlante l'attendait.

 **Plus tard dans la journée**

« Vous sortez avec Cuddy ? »

« Depuis quand on discute de ma vie privée ? Ah oui … jamais » répliqua House en jetant un regard agacé à Cameron.

Il aurait juré la voir rougir et elle hésitait complètement à poursuivre la conversation. Les sourcils haussés, House posa ses lunettes. Les autres avaient quitté la pièce après le différentiel.

« Est-ce que vous courez avec le docteur Cuddy ?

« Je ne sais pas. À votre avis ? » releva le Diagnosticien en s'adossant au fauteuil.

« Je crois … enfin, je vous ai vus l'autre jour, en voiture »

« Alors pourquoi vous demandez ? »

Cameron referma la bouche et le regarda d'un air consterné et blessé. Elle reprit rapidement contenance et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait ce regard qui lui disait qu'il lisait en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre.

« Vous courrez ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« Hum » réfléchit House en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres « Deux ou trois ans. Oh non, attendez, depuis que ma jambe ne me fait plus mal » continua-t-il avec sarcasme.

« C'était son idée ? »

« Vous avez encore beaucoup de questions comme ça ? Parce que la ponction lombaire du patient ne va pas se faire toute seule » répliqua-t-il après avoir finalement choisi d'être agacé plutôt qu'amusé « C'était mon idée ? »

« Mais pourquoi Cuddy ? » demanda encore Cameron en secouant doucement la tête « Je veux dire … je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches »

« On est ami, elle court, je cours » répondit House en se levant « Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage »

Il la laissa seule dans le bureau et sortit sans attendre une réponse. Cameron se retourna et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir.

« Je cours aussi » murmura-t-elle dans le vide.

De ce jeudi au dimanche de la semaine suivante, pas une seule fois ils ne coururent ensemble. Ils ne se virent que quelques fois et refusaient toujours de parler du jour où ils s'étaient presque embrassés. House continuait de courir sans plus ressentir le même plaisir.

Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière sa jambe comme il l'aurait fait auparavant. Sur le bitume, dans le parc il était seul et fixait le sol devant lui au lieu de regarder loin devant. En quatre jours, il avait expédié un cas qui n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Ce qu'il voulait comprendre c'était ce qu'il ressentait. Le visage de Cuddy, ses yeux fermés et l'envie manifeste qu'elle avait eue qu'il l'embrasse quittaient rarement ses pensées. Avec cette _nouvelle_ jambe, House envisageait clairement les choses différemment. Et s'il devait arrêter de se mentir à lui-même, il admettait que sa relation avec Cuddy avait changée.

 **Cinq jours plus tard**

House ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil à sa droite. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des semaines l'empêcha de se rendormir. Pour la première fois depuis cinq mois et demi, une douleur bien trop familière sommeillait dans sa cuisse. Il était étendu, figé, la main droite à quelques centimètres de sa cicatrice. Il était incapable de la toucher. N'importe qui aurait mis cela sur le compte des dizaines de kilomètres qu'il avait parcourus depuis l'opération. Pas lui. Il savait exactement ce que c'était, ce que cela présageait. House fixait le plafond, la respiration lourde et restait attentif à chaque signe que son corps pouvait lui envoyer.

Il finit par se redresser et s'assit au bord du lit. Il posa la main sur sa cuisse et laissa ses doigts effleurer la peau rugueuse de sa cicatrice – _enfin_. Avec une lenteur extrême, House sentit un long frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et hérisser les cheveux courts de sa nuque. C'était comme si soudainement, il reprenait conscience de l'absence de muscle.

Sa jambe avait cessé depuis longtemps de lui faire mal lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées. Le tiraillement n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais cela l'avait tellement pris de court qu'il en ressentait encore les effets. House se leva avec précaution, s'attendant presque à sentir sa jambe défaillir sous son propre poids. Incapable de se rendormir, il prit le chemin de la cuisine où il se servit une grande tasse de café. Debout, le bas du dos appuyé contre un placard, House fixait le salon sans réellement le voir. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que l'éventualité que la kétamine cesse soudainement d'agir. Depuis des années, House crachait à la face des gens que l'espoir était une absurdité mais qu'avait-il eu d'autre à l'esprit lorsqu'il avait demandé une injection de kétamine sinon _l'espoir_ de retrouver une vie normale et d'oublier la douleur constante qui faisait de son quotidien un calvaire.

House posa sa tasse sur la table et retourna dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit à peine deux minutes plus tard vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir, d'un short de la même couleur et une paire de chaussettes de tennis. Le parquet grinça sous ses pas lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du placard dans le couloir. Sans un regard pour les cannes rangées dans un vieux sac de golf, House attrapa une paire de basket. Si la kétamine cessait d'agir dans les semaines à venir – encore était-il optimiste – House avait l'intention de profiter un maximum de tout le temps qu'il lui restait.

 **Samedi soir**

 _Elle s'était rendue sur le théâtre des opérations, vêtue d'une blouse, d'un masque et d'une paire de gants. Cuddy s'était mise à l'écart et ne semblait ni voir ni entendre le chirurgien donner des ordres pour préparer l'opération. Le col de la chemise du Diagnosticien était taché de sang et on avait découpé un long pan du tissu là où la première balle avait pénétré l'abdomen. Cuddy ne voyait pas son visage. Elle ne moquait de savoir si l'on trouvait sa présence au bloc déplacée. La voix de Chase la sortit de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux pour trouver son équipe dans la salle surplombante. Si Foreman affichait son éternel masque placide, Chase était livide et Cameron retenait à peine ses larmes. Le jeune homme lui apprit qu'il avait – que House avait demandé de la kétamine avant de s'évanouir._

 _Sans attendre, Cuddy demanda à l'anesthésiste de préparer le traitement. Ils ne discutèrent pas ses ordres. La Doyenne se recula après s'être involontairement rapprochée. Elle se rappelait avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet. Avec un pincement au cœur, Cuddy se rappela que c'était House qui lui avait déposé le journal au milieu d'une pile d'autres dossiers, la page soigneusement cornée. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête et au regard qu'elle lui avait offert, il avait compris qu'elle avait lu._

 _L'immensité des étages avait étouffé le bruit des deux détonations et elle ne cessait de se remémorer l'appel de Chase quelques minutes après les coups de feu. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Cuddy se tenait droite et figée depuis dix bonnes minutes. Son regard était posé sur l'homme allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Une immense baie vitrée les séparait. House avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel six heures auparavant et, elle savait qu'aux moindres signes on la préviendrait. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle mais elle n'arrivait pas se résoudre à le laisser. Elle repensait aux décisions qu'ils avaient prises pour lui quatre ans auparavant, à la décision de lui ôter le muscle de sa cuisse._

 _Malgré la Vicodin, il n'était pas si différent du jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré à la faculté de médecine. Dans son comportement, il y avait déjà cette hautaine insolence face à toutes formes d'autorité. À l'époque, c'était ce côté-ci de sa personnalité qui l'avait attirée._

 _« Aujourd'hui encore » murmura-t-elle entre ses lèvres._

 _« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer » l'encouragea Wilson en approchant._

 _Cuddy frissonna et se demanda s'il l'avait entendue._

 _« J'allais partir » répondit-elle en désignant le couloir vide d'un geste rapide de la main « Vous restez ? »_

 _Wilson acquiesça et haussa les épaules quand elle lui sourit._

 _« Vous croyiez que ça marchera ? »_

 _« Je l'espère James, je l'espère vraiment »_

 **23H45** Étendue au milieu de son lit, Cuddy observait les meubles de sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les souvenirs de l'opération et de l'inquiétude qui avait précédé le réveil du Diagnosticien lui revenaient en mémoire par bribes et elle cherchait à mettre un sens sur tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti et continuait de ressentir. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, elle était là mais s'était tenue un peu à l'écart. Aujourd'hui, son attitude dessine un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres. C'était comme si elle avait été effrayée à l'idée de _savoir_ , de rencontrer ce _nouveau_ House.

Elle supposa qu'il était plus facile d'admettre de pareils sentiments lorsque celui qui en est le destinataire ne braque pas sur vous un regard bleu qui vous donne l'impression de vous comprendre mieux que vous-mêmes. Alors quand il était venu lui demander de courir avec elle, elle avait pris peur. Parce qu'elle connaissait House aussi bien qu'il la connaissait et il n'était pas homme à agir sans avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Seulement Cuddy ne le comprenait plus. Il paraissait …

« Heureux » dit-elle tout haut

… de courir avec elle et s'ils parlaient ce n'était jamais de l'hôpital. En l'espace de deux mois, Cuddy en avait plus découvert sur lui que les deux années précédentes. Et pourtant, elle continuait de ne rien comprendre, mélangeant ses sentiments à son égard et ceux qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il ressentait pour elle.

 **Dimanche**

 **7H30**

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle traîna dans son lit en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières semaines. Lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'il était huit heures, Cuddy fila dans la cuisine sans passer par la salle de bain et se prépara une tasse de café. Deux dossiers traînaient encore sur la table de la salle à manger mais elle les ignora, retournant dans sa chambre en attendant que l'eau ne boue. Lorsqu'elle revint, la bouilloire s'arrêtait juste et, tout en maintenant l'infusion du bout des doigts, Cuddy versa l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse. Une odeur de fraise et de rhubarbe lui chatouilla les narines et elle sourit en voyant son reflet onduler à la surface du breuvage.

Elle le laissa refroidir un peu et rangea les dossiers dans son sac. Elle avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire ce matin-là. Cuddy but son thé en silence et, lorsque la pendule accrochée au-dessus de la porte afficha huit heures et demie, alla se préparer.

Face au miroir de l'entrée, Cuddy attacha rapidement ses cheveux, attrapa sa bouteille et ses clefs avant de claquer la porte. Il lui fallut une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre Baker Street. Ses foulées ralentirent lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la rue. Une voiture la dépassa et elle s'arrêta. Elle gravit les marches de pierres blanches et frappa à la porte de bois verre en sachant très bien qu'il n'était probablement pas levé. Elle frappa plusieurs fois et patienta, une main sur la hanche. Cuddy allait renoncer, déçue lorsqu'elle entendit du bureau dans l'appartement.

« Si c'est encore vous, je vous préviens que …. »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand faisant sourire Cuddy. S'il était surpris, il n'en montra rien. House nota sa tenue et son teint légèrement rosi par la course. Et au fond de ses yeux gris-verts, il vit briller la même lueur que celle qu'ils arboraient quand elle savait qu'il ne refuserait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Vous avez cinq minutes. Changez-vous, avalez quelque chose et mettez vos baskets. Je vous attends » dit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, voulant être sûr qu'il voyait qu'elle était sérieuse.

Puis Cuddy ressortit du bâtiment sans attendre une réponse. House la regarda s'installer sur les marches puis claqua la porte avec la ferme intention de retourner se coucher.

Il s'était levé trop vite lorsqu'on avait frappé pour la cinquième fois et il avait immédiatement senti un élancement dans sa jambe droite. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que la douleur s'estompe puis disparaisse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à lui dire. Quelque chose en lui – et il mettait ça sur le compte de son propre orgueil – refusait de croire que la kétamine perdait de son efficacité. Debout au milieu de son salon, House essayait de la comprendre. Cuddy avait la même attitude que tous ces autres matins où ils avaient couru ensemble. House ferma les yeux et recula, retournant dans sa chambre. Les cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis longtemps lorsqu'il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode.

Il fit taire chacune des raisons qui lui répétaient qu'il ne devait pas courir, que sa jambe ne le supporterait pas. House se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et enfila le premier qu'il trouva.

« Vous avez mis dix minutes » lui reprocha Cuddy en ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire satisfait.

« Et vous attendez toujours » répliqua House en terminant de lacer ses chaussures.

Il releva la tête et croisa son regard gris. Elle sourit de nouveau puis détourna la tête, regardant devant elle le trottoir qui disparaissait à l'angle de la rue. Il y avait une gêne entre eux qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à effacer par de simples paroles. House se redressa de toute sa hauteur et promena son regard sur Cuddy. Elle tenait sa bouteille d'eau à la main et était prête.

« Donnez » dit-il en voyant les clefs de sa maison.

Elle les lui donna et partit en courant tandis qu'il les mettait dans la poche de son short. Avec précaution, House la suivit en s'attendant à chaque instant ressentir une douleur dans la jambe. Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il courut à ses côtés sans vraiment faire attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient tellement il était focalisé sur sa jambe. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre ni à apprécier l'instant.

« Hey, doucement » lui intima House « Vous essayez de battre un record ou quoi ? »

Cuddy se retourna, notant avec surprise qu'il était quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle ralentit et revient à sa hauteur en calant sa foulée sur la sienne. Elle aurait voulu lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas accéléré depuis tout à l'heure, mais se retint lorsqu'elle vit son visage fermé. Elle blêmit légèrement en voyant ses joues creusées par l'effort visible qu'il faisait pour conserver la même allure.

« Vous avez mal à la jambe ? »

Le Diagnosticien grogna quelque chose et prit plusieurs longueurs d'avance.

 **Quatre jours plus tard**

Cuddy s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus le martèlement régulier des pas de House. Elle tourna la tête et pâlit lorsqu'elle le vit immobile et visiblement sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle revint à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule.

« House, est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai dû me froisser un muscle, ou c'est simplement une crampe » exhala-t-il, les doigts serrés autour de sa jambe droite.

« C'est votre cuisse ? » demande-t-elle doucement, en essayant de garder son calme.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre sa réponse pour voir que ce n'était pas une crampe. Il serrait sa cuisse juste au niveau de son infarctus. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il respirait lourdement, comme s'il espérait faire taire la douleur qui lui broyait la jambe en expirant. Elle accentua sa prise sur son épaule pour lui apporter le seul soutien qu'elle pouvait lui donner.

« Je … je n'en sais rien » fit-il en secouant la tête.

« Je peux aller chercher ma voiture, si vous voulez »

« Cuddy, ça va. C'est juste une crampe. On se voit plus tard » réagit House en se redressant, marmonnant entre ses dents de le laisser.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Sûr »

House hocha une dernière fois la tête et, le buste légèrement penché, posa la main sur sa cicatrice. Cuddy hésita, quelque chose en elle refusait de le laisser et elle se revit derrière la vitre de la chambre 168. Elle le regarda une dernière fois puis s'éloigna. Avant de tourner le coin de l'avenue, Cuddy se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il était assis sur le talus couvert d'herbe rase qui longeait le trottoir.

Le lendemain, Cuddy était à la clinique quand il arriva à l'hôpital. Elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure et tout ce qu'elle vit fut qu'il boitait. Les mains posées sur un dossier ouvert devant elle, Cuddy le regarda traverser le hall. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Une boule se forma en travers de sa gorge et elle eut envie d'aller le voir. Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. _Il boitait_. Et Cuddy savait qu'en parler était certainement la dernière chose dont il aurait envie.

Les jours qui suivirent, on murmura dans les couloirs – et probablement que l'on s'échangeait l'argent de paris ignobles – lorsque House réapparut avec sa canne. Il changea tous les jours comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était redevenue l'ombre de sa jambe. Il ignorait les regards compatissants mais ne put échapper à Cameron. Il s'occupa l'esprit avec un acharnement terrible lorsque Chase dégotta un cas à la clinique.

Le quatrième jour, Cuddy le vit prendre une Vicodin pratiquement sous ses yeux et s'enferma dans son bureau. Elle sembla finalement se rendre compte de l'échec que House venait d'endurer. Seule dans la pièce, la Doyenne ressentit une lourde vague de déception et de tristesse. En fin de journée, et alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait plus de cas et donc aucune raison d'être encore à l'hôpital, Cuddy monta dans son bureau. Les pieds posés sur le placard sous la fenêtre, il tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle entra. Sa respiration se bloqua quand son regard bleu se promena sur sa silhouette.

« Je pensais que vous seriez rentrés chez vous » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« Ça vous aurait arrangé si ça avait été le cas ? »

Il balança ses jambes et fit tourner le fauteuil pour la regarder dans les yeux. C'était à elle qu'il était en train de penser depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. À elle et à son regard atterré lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'il reprenait de la Vicodin. House s'en était voulu car ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. De toutes les personnes présentes à l'hôpital, Cuddy était la seule dont le regard ne suscitait pas sa colère. Paradoxalement, c'était aussi la seule à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis des jours.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit pour votre jambe ? » demanda Cuddy en se mordillant les lèvres comme si elle était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit quand vous vouliez que je sois le père de votre enfant ? »

Cuddy releva la tête, interdite. _Comment pouvait-il ..._

« Je ... Ce n'est pas la même chose » se défendit-elle, le regard assombri.

« Bien sûr que si » la reprit House en secouant doucement la tête « Alors quoi ? Je devrais … simplement vous remercier d'avoir accepté de courir avec moi ? » proposa-t-il en grimaçant « Si ça avait fonctionné, ça aurait changé votre vie. Comme la kétamine m'a rendu la mienne »

 _Il est incroyable_. C'étaient les seuls trois mots que Cuddy réussit à aligner alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. Une fois encore, il avait entraîné la conversation sur un chemin qu'elle avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté. Les injections de ménotropine remontaient à six mois et elle avait essayé d'oublier cette nouvelle désillusion. Comme toujours, House ramenait à elle un sujet qu'elle pensait oublié – mais il n'oubliait jamais. Cuddy baissa la tête et laissa le silence s'installer entre eux. La kétamine lui avait rendu la vie, c'étaient ses mots. Et l'entendre le dire lui fit l'effet d'une gifle parce que ça signifiait aussi qu'il devait oublier tout ce que sa jambe l'avait autorisé à faire depuis l'opération. Sans s'expliquer comment, la gêne qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre avait disparu.

« Je préférerai ne plus jamais vous revoir avec cette canne plutôt que d'avoir cet enfant » dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui, le regard empli d'une telle sincérité que le Diagnosticien se figea.

« Alors vous êtes une idiote » rétorqua finalement House en détournant le regard, incapable de savoir s'il devait être satisfait qu'elle renonce à un tel rêve pour lui.

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que cela fait de vous dans ce cas-là » répondit Cuddy.

Mais il ne répondit rien. Ses traits émaciés se découpaient dans la lumière du soir et elle se prit à détailler chaque détail d'un visage qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien. Cuddy finit par se lever.

« Je suis désolée pour votre jambe » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Moi aussi, Cuddy » répondit House sur le même ton.

Et ils surent tous les deux qu'il parlait de son désir d'être mère et de sa propre jambe, abîmée par l'opération.

 **Le lendemain**

Elle était au téléphone lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau, environ vingt-quatre heures après la première véritable discussion qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois. Cuddy lui fit signe qu'elle n'en avait que pour deux minutes et lui désigna un fauteuil. Il boita et s'installa, tout en affichant une moue ennuyée. Elle leva les yeux au plafond quand il se mit à sortir un par un tous les trombones de leur boîte en plastique. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'elle disait à son interlocuteur et sourit malicieusement lorsqu'elle fit mine de vouloir les ranger. Lorsqu'elle répliqua âprement quelque chose au téléphone, House ricana et se renfonça dans le fauteuil. À ses yeux, Cuddy était une des rares personnes – Wilson étant l'autre – avec laquelle il ne ressentait pas le besoin systématique de parler ou de fuir la conversation. Enfin, elle raccrocha.

« Dieu merci, j'ai cru mourir d'ennui » s'exclama House en poussant un énorme soupir.

« Vous êtes _encore_ à l'hôpital et il est 18H30 » dit-elle « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Fronçant le nez, House se redressa et tapota le pommeau de sa canne du bout des doigts.

« Vous courrez toujours ? »

« Après vous pour que vous fassiez vos consultations ? Toujours » répondit-elle avec un sourire avant de voir qu'il était terriblement sérieux « Le dimanche matin, parfois .. Je regrette que vous ne puissiez plus … Enfin, courir avec vous … ça me plaisait beaucoup. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu ? »

« Ça me plaisait aussi. » avoua-t-il sans trop réfléchir.

« On pourrait continuer »

« À courir ? J'espère que vous plaisantez » ironisa House en lui jetant un regard étrange.

« Non, de se voir » objecta Cuddy avec hésitation.

Elle baissa les yeux lorsqu'il releva la tête. Elle se sentit rougir sous son regard et haussa les sourcils pour reprendre contenance. Cuddy sentait son cœur battre contre ses tempes, étonnée de sa propre initiative alors qu'elle ne savait que penser elle-même des sentiments qui l'animaient lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

« On devrait discuter si on venait … à se voir en dehors de l'hôpital » fit remarquer House en se grattant la joue.

« Ça a l'air de vous effrayer » le taquina-t-elle en haussant un sourcil, surprise malgré elle de la réserve qu'il affichait.

« Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de nous ? Des collègues autour d'une bonne bouteille de vin ? » demanda House en effleurant de son ongle sa tempe droite « Des amis ? »

Il grimaça face à ce mot sorti de nulle part. Cuddy se cala au fond du fauteuil et croisa les jambes, les coudes sur les accoudoirs.

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? » releva-t-elle.

« Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on pourrait faire _tous les deux_ et qui ne nécessite pas de _parler_ » laissa sous-entendre House avec un sourire provocant.

« Et qui ne nécessite pas non plus d'être amis » renchérit Cuddy.

House braqua sur elle un regard assombri et ouvrit la bouche pour enchaîner, puis la referma quand il vit qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. La mine renfrognée, il leva les yeux ciel et se tassa au fond du fauteuil.

« Je ne pense pas que l'on soit encore arrivé à ce stade-là de la conversation » répondit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres, le menton posée dans sa main droite.

House la regarda faire et voulut lui dire d'arrêter car il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était celle de l'embrasser. House se racla la gorge et, resserrant les doigts autour de sa canne, s'extirpa du fauteuil. Il promena son regard sur le bureau avant de remonter vers ses yeux gris-clairs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir ? » demanda-t-il quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire éclatant ne lui réponde.

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
